


"Fuck Quarantine"

by asTHEDUDEas



Category: Google Themes
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-28 06:34:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30135447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asTHEDUDEas/pseuds/asTHEDUDEas
Summary: Based off a quarantine themed google front page; the g and the e had dots connecting them over the phone with a heart above it, so the only logical thing to do was write a fanfic.





	"Fuck Quarantine"

Recently, a pandemic, COVID-19, has swept through both America and the Internet, the place I live. Because of this, I've been rather sad, as I've been separated from my best friend, "lowercase g".  
Me and g are on the phone, and we're having fun, doing the normal best friend things, like gossiping about g's elder sibling, "G". As he tells me a story, though, my mind begins to wander. I admit, I have a crush on g, and its been there since around the second grade. I've always been too shy to tell g about this, mostly because I cherish the friendship we've grown and we'd be heartbroken if this bond were to be messed up or made awkward.  
As the call goes on, I suggest a game. "Hey g, y-you think w-we could play t-truth or da-dare?" goddamn I fucked that up. "Sure man, truth or dare?" he responds, something in his voice tells me to say truth. "Tru-truth" My neko ears twitch, and my tail fluffs up. My hands are shaking, and I wait, scared for the question that I know is bound to come up. Lowercase g finally asks me, "Who's your crush?" No matter how much I may have tried to prepare myself, no matter how ready I thought I'd be, I wasn't. I said with a terrible stutter, "U-uh, I d-don't hav-have a crush o-on anyo-anyone" I'm so obvious. Lowercase g seems to think a moment, then he says "Come to my house. Now." I panic, "Wh-why?! What ab-about quarantine?" He bluntly responds, "F u c k Q u a r a n t i n e"  
I tell him I'll be over, then I scramble to get ready. I rummage through my drawers, looking for a suitable outfit. I end up picking my baggy pastel pink, button down shirt. I pair it with some long, white pants, with some black stockings underneath. I quickly stuff my tail and shirt into my pants and throw on a hat. I run out, my thin, feminine arms swinging at my sides.

[lowercase g's POV]  
While on the phone with e, we played truth or dare. In that game, I asked him who his crush was, hoping that he was going to tell me it was me. It was a rather unrealistic thing to hope for, as he's always been really shy. He told me he didn't have a crush, but I knew it was a lie. He normally stutters, but when he lies, he stutters a shit ton more. He's also had some crushes on girls, and he's always told me when he had a crush. Personally, I've had a crush on him since this quarantine started. Once I heard that characteristic stutter that comes with his lies, I knew immediately that he liked me back. I told him to come over, so we could do that freaky stuff.

[back to e lol]  
I knock on g's door, afraid of why he wanted me to come over so urgently. The door opens to reveal a rather disheveled looking g, with a crazed look on his face. After staring at me for a bit, his voice jolts into action, "U-uh Hi e, sorry you have to see me like this,I didn't really have enough time to get ready," I know this is a lie, mostly because he almost always does something he says he's going to do immediately after the words leave his mouth. Also, judging by the stains on his shirt and pants, he was doing something other than getting ready. After recovering from my thoughts, I stutter out, "O-oh It's ok g, wh-what di-did you w-want me over he-here anywa-anyways?" my stuttering is really becoming a problem. He ushers me into his house, avoiding the question. I assume he'll tell me once we get inside. Once inside, he grabs me and almost throws me on the couch. Sometimes he gets like this, all violent and pushy. It's usually only when he's around girls though.  
As I lay on the couch, I try to figure out why he's acting like this. It's usually only around girls he likes, so maybe there's a possibility that he likes me back. Suddenly, I get snapped out of my thoughts by a presence of weight on the couch surrounding me. I look up, and I see my best friend. He looks down at me with an emotion I've never seen on him. I can't quite pinpoint what it is, but it scares me. It feels like he's looking at prey, like he'd eat me whole at any moment. As his face nears mine, anxiety wells up in me, persistently pestering me as I try not to push him off and run away.  
We're only inches apart.  
Out of nowhere, I feel a warmth as my eyes lock shut. Once I gather the courage to open them, I see g's face, he's kissing me. A spike of surprise delves into my chest, making me tense up, though I relax into the kiss after a moment. I grab the back of his head, and bring him closer to me. Our tongues battle for a moment, him winning of course. He pulls back and looks at me dead in the eye. He smirks a bit and begins to unbutton my shirt. I ask, "Wha-what are you doing?" the phrase came out smoother than expected. I feel his warm lips on my neck. I feel like exploding with excitement, this is really happening.  
I'm met with a burst of excitement and energy. I flip us over, so that I'm on top.  
Oh how the tables have turned.  
I attack his neck, biting and sucking. He gasps and suppresses moans. Moving down, I unbutton his pants; he's hard already. I look up at him and I'm surprised to see that his face is beet red. I smirk and say in a low voice, "Hard already?" He gulps and nods. I pull off his pants and admire his bulge. I touch it softly and move my face towards his. I kiss him as he lets out a small moan. He starts to say something. I can't quite hear it, so I ask sweetly, "What?" He says nothing, so I put pressure on his bulge. "Can you speak up for me?" He covers his mouth, almost as if he doesn't trust himself to say a single word without moaning. He looks almost cute like this, flustered. I abandon the idea of waiting for him to respond. "I'm guessing-" I start to remove his boxers and hold his cock to my mouth, "-that you want this" I plunge it into my mouth, making sure to keep my teeth out of the way. I lay out my tongue under it, and I begin to bob my head. I look up at him, and he's biting his hand. I put my fingers in his mouth, and it seems like he knows exactly what to do. He tries his best to coat my fingers with saliva, and he finishes in my mouth. I tolerate it, and swallow it all. It seems like the post-orgasm clarity rushes in, as he looks up at me in fear. I flip him over, onto his knees, and I insert a finger. I use my other hand to hold him under me while I bite his shoulders and back.  
After a while, he seems loose enough for my 2 cm pussy slayer 2000. I grab the condom and ketchup from my pocket. I put on the condom and apply the ketchup to it. I whisper in his ear, "You're about to taste my ketchup-lathered hot dog" I put it in, and he gasps. I wait a bit for him to adjust, then I begin to thrust. He's holding back moans, so I tell him, "Please, tell me how my hot dog tastes. Give me an in depth review" I put two fingers in his mouth and pulled down his jaw. Almost immediately, moans came spilling out of his mouth. He was practically screaming as I started thrusting more. My mind is fuzzy, and I don't feel like I can control my body anymore, I might need to get that checked out. I manage to stutter out, "I-I'm gonna cum" I can feel him nod. Not too long after, he finishes, followed by me. We lay on the couch in a sweaty mess for a bit before cleaning up and showering. While leaving for the shower, I kiss him on the forehead softly and ask him, "How was my hotdog?"

**Author's Note:**

> BONUS:  
> Months later, they're in a relationship and g hasn't taken a shit properly since their first time together. g has a severe yeast infection due to the ketchup in his ass, and e takes pride in using condoms. g hasn't found e's cat ears or tail yet, and e fears that he'll be forced to bottom the day g finds out.


End file.
